Stupid For You
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: This is a sequel to "Miss Invisible" but you do not have to read that and it's basically an all-human one-shot about Alice and Jasper. Please R&R!


**AN:**** Okay apparently reviewers from "Miss Invisible" wanted a sequel, so here it is! This is a ONE-SHOT only! Sorry if ending is slightly OOC I didn't know what to do.**

Alice bit her index finger to the point where it went red. Her life had taken its turn during the summer. She refused to read text books and mope about being neglected this summer instead she hung out with her new best friend Jasper.

She was glad that after five years of being invisible someone actually cared about her well-being. She couldn't help the bursts of she felt when she thought about their movie night the following day. She stopped biting her finger for it was starting to bleed.

She hadn't felt so much anticipation since seventh grade when her friends threw her a going-away party. She smiled as she recited each of their names: Esme, Rosalie, Angela, and Isabella. She used to long for their presence everyday until she became accustomed to Jasper's own.

Alice realized that Jasper was practically what she lived for; making her think back onto the recent events of the day. He had taught her how to rollerblade with her tailbone bruises as a souvenir. She also learned that he wasn't exactly one to follow rules for they had breakfast by a closed off lake. They also walked around the old abandoned hospital that people seemed to think was haunted.

Alice gave a dazed chuckle as she drifted of to sleep. She had no real dreams except a soothing male voice telling her that she was loved and that she would never be alone. She knew that voice so well; it was the voice of Jasper.

She awoke that morning with an epiphany. What she realized made her eyes widen and her heart stutter. She was utterly in love with her best friend. Alice effortlessly hopped out of bed and whipped open her window and stared at the bright sunny day ahead of her.

She took a shower and got the morning breathe out of her mouth. She hopped down to the first floor two steps at a time. Not a care in the world as she fed her baby brother, Alex, and ate a quick bowl of cereal. She was however constantly looking at her wristwatch which was a gift from her friends. Heaving a sigh she wondered why, off all people, she was the one whom Jasper chose to be with.

She planned to ask him this when he came over for lunch. In the meantime she planned to continue the morning as if it was rehearsed. That meant she would pack up Alex for daycare and drop him off in her little Porsche, she would probably bake some goods for her parent's lunch and pack that, she would bid them goodbye, and end the morning with reading.

Alice was ever so helpful towards everyone even when no one came to her rescue during those five years of living in a nightmare. She was reading a book called _Eragon _when she realized that she was pitifully into books where even in the harshest of times the main character was still cared for. That's why she hated books like _Lord of the Flies_ ever so much, because the character has to stand tall even when everyone stops caring and that books like those are constant reminders of what she could never be.

The doorbell rang and Alice stopped pursing her lips. While she coaxed herself into being happy she got the door. She barely registered who it was when she felt no need to coax herself; she just naturally smiled.

It was Jasper and he came bearing his truck. Escorting her down the steps Jasper was confidant that she would enjoy their little drive downtown. She continued to smile cheerfully as he told her where they were going and the engine revved up. She turned on the radio and her favorite singer was projecting out one of Alice's favorite songs.

_Stupid for You_

_It's not everyday  
that I find a person quite like you  
perfect every way  
I finally found the nerve to confess that it's you - that I want  
I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you!  
Put aside, all my pride  
so don't keep me hanging here  
'cause this girl is falling stupid for you...  
Stupid for you..._

_the proper thing to do  
is for me to act like a lady and wait  
for you to make the first move  
but I don't think you're getting the point  
that it's you - that I want  
I don't care if I act a fool  
I would damn near beg for you  
put aside, all my pride  
so don't keep me waiting here  
cause this girl is falling stupid for you!  
oh, oh stupid for you_

_why's it always feel like I am  
chasing love when nothing's there  
and here I go just making the same mistake..._

_I've fallen stupid for you..._

Alice's smile broadened considerably. Jasper smiled along with her, pleased that she was happy. When he first met her she was gripping her elbows and letting her spiky, jet-black hair fall down in front of part of her face not to mention she was a bit jumpy.

He would never hesitate to pick her over any girl at Conner High because she was the one who seemed to care the most about everyone and she was the one who seemed like she could do anything and everything as long as someone was there when she fell down to pick her up again.

On his first day there Jasper wanted to be the one to care for her. He enjoyed making her smile and laugh. He stared at her gray eyes thinking about what to buy her for her birthday in August. _It is quite hard to buy the perfect gift for someone you're totally in love with. _

He backtracked a bit. Did he love her? Yes, most definitely.

But, was he _in_ love with her? Hm… yup, he was.

He tilted his head sideways like he always did when he was confused. Alice often found this cute in the-kitten-hugged-the-puppy sort of way. She copied his look showing that she was confused about what he was confused about.

He quickly said that he was wondering what he should get her for her birthday. She bought his half lie and waved him off telling him that it would come to him. She obviously hated worrying about things before there time.

After hanging out at the arcade and ice cream parlor they went window shopping. Alice didn't bother to buy anything knowing that Jasper would insist on buying it for her. Although she _did_ make a mental list of what she wanted so she could come back in her spare time. She wasn't sure though if that time would ever come.

Things were so different with Jasper around. She actually looked forward to the daytime just so she could at least she could say hello to him. Her empty time frame of living actually became occupied with fun. It was quite different from her old routine.

Jasper dropped her off at home around eight so she could do what she did best: take care of her family. She picked up Alex from his daycare. She fed her family with a brilliant smile radiating from her.

"Er… mom, dad?" Her parents looked up at their daughter with wonder. She never broke their silence before.

"Um… yes?" It was more of a confused "yes" than a curious "yes".

"I'm going to the movies with my friend. I'm going to be home well after 2 o'clock so… you're going to have to tuck-in Alex. Is that okay with you guys?" They were slightly outraged at first then they realized Alice never ever goes to hang with friends anymore. They nodded assuring her that they were okay.

"But why the change of heart, Alice?" Her dad asked. Alice was shocked that they actually said a full sentence to her. She took a moment wrap her head around the fact they were conversing about something, something that was normal.

"Um, my friend wanted to go to the movies tonight so we decided to go and have our usual fun at night instead." 'Usual fun?' Her parents were confused. Didn't Alice usually stay home and take care of the house after she dropped off Alex?

"Wait… don't you usually stay home?" Her mom questioned. Alice was surprised that they were actually curious about her well-being. Tonight everyone was getting surprises.

"That was before I started hanging out with my friend."

"And that's been for how long?" Her mom waved her hand mindlessly.

"For almost three months now."

"And your friend's name is?" Her mother continued to query.

"His name is Jasper." Alice said bashfully.

"Ah, the soldier's son." She said approvingly. Alice sighed and dismissed herself to get ready. That was probably one of the most awkward conversations she ever had. Then again she hasn't had very many conversations with her parents since they moved here.

Quickly she put on a wooly v-neck shirt that went down to about five inches above her knees, dark blue skinny jeans, and light gray Chuck Taylor's that matched her shirt. As a final touch she put on a gray headband that was as colorful as her shoes.

The honk of Jasper's truck made her race down the stairs and hop with a short goodbye to her parents. They watched everything there which included: _Imagine That, Star Trek, the Hangover, the Taking of Pelham, _and_ Land of the Lost, My Life in Ruins, Up, Night at the Museum, Terminator,_ and _Angels & Demons. _

"Hey, Jasper?" She said after closing her phone. Jasper was sure she just sent a text.

"Hey what?"

"I'm mega sleepy can I sleep in your car?"

"Hm… I'll have to think about that." He mocked her. She was super tired so carelessly, she punched his arm. "Ouch, that actually hurt!" She punched him again. "Okay, okay you can go to sleep!"

She smiled innocently with pleasantness. Snuggling into the worn leather she drifted off into wonderland. Her phone buzzed and Jasper opened it believing it was a phone call. If was, which it wasn't, he would not have been able to speak.

It was a reply to Alice's text message from someone named Rose. It read:

_OMG, you're seriously in love with this Jasper guy? If you are that is so awesome! :-)_

Stunned beyond belief Jasper looked up what Alice wrote:

_Rose, IK this sounds quick but the guy I met at, well, I'm totally in love with him! ^_^_

He woke up his pixie slowly not wanting to scare her. She yawned and awoke extremely slow. She gasped when she saw that he had read the texts. "Oh Jasper, I am so sorry! You weren't supposed to read that! I just complicated our friendship, I-I'll go if you want."

He couldn't bear to see her pained look he wanted to make it go away, he really did love her. He then did the unexpected, he hugged her. "Don't, you ever Alice please… don't go, I-I love you too."

"Okay, then I won't leave." She hugged him back. She won't ever leave him she promised him later on. She won't leave him as long he won't leave her.

**AN:**** Dudes, I wrote almost four pages worth of writing! Don't you guys love me? If you like me or just my stories REVIEW! The little button below is calling your name!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
